


The Injustice of It All

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: AU of Injustice, F/M, Starts after BoG but before Revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: Chi-Chi's had it with Goku's lack of a job, and a chance meeting might just land him one. But when events begin to unfold that threaten the people of Earth, will he be able to face things down in his usual manner? Or will intervention of another kind be necessary?





	1. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my wife's idea. But given she's not much of a writer, she's allowed me to take over writing it. Thanks, dear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi is ticked off at Goku and wants him to get a job. Superman tries to get Lois to let him go with her on a job he feels is dangerous.

### Deja Vu

"GOKU!"

The shrill voice rang through the air and Goku took a deep breath before heading towards it. He could never tell quite what Chi-Chi would get upset over--had Gohan neglected his homework? Had he forgotten their anniversary or something?

He had barely gotten through the door when Chi-Chi appeared, brandishing a handful of receipts. "Goku, do you know what these are?" 

"Receipts?" 

"Yes. And do you know what I noticed about them?" 

"What?" 

"Vegeta's the one paying for everything! You never pick up the bill!" 

"Well, he's rich!" Goku said, "And he doesn't mind..." 

"Well I do, alright?" Chi-Chi glared, "He's always paying for everything when you two go out, and you contribute absolutely nothing other than being someone he can punch once in a while." 

"Well...what do you want me to do, then?" 

"What I want is for you to go get a proper job! Go to the city and don't come back until you have one!" 

"But..." 

"Go!" she snapped. 

Sighing, Goku took to flight and headed off. How was he supposed to just get a job just like that, anyway? Did she expect him to do magic or something? 

He headed toward West City thinking that Bulma or Vegeta might have an idea, but halfway into the city decided to land and walk the rest of the way. Maybe if he could get a newspaper...those had job ads in them, right? 

"THIEF!" 

He looked up as someone rushed by clutching a wallet and watch, followed a little too late by two large men in suits. He jolted after the thief and gave him a quick blow on the back of the head, dropping him instantly. 

"Thanks," said one of the men in suits. 

"Boss is going to have our hides," the second one said. 

"I told you that guy looked suspicious..." 

"Well, you got them back!" Goku plucked the wallet and watch from the thief's hands and handed them to the two suited men. "No worries, right?" 

"Plenty of worry." The voice was clipped, professional, but most of all, angry. "I pay you two to keep this sort of thing from happening, and yet here you are, relying on a stranger to do your jobs." 

"But boss--" 

"You're both fired." 

The two men in suits left, quite unhappily, and Goku turned to the owner of the voice--a bald man in another suit. 

"You dealt with that very quickly, Mr...." 

"Goku. Son Goku." 

"Mr. Son. Do you often chase down men like that?" 

"Well...I guess you could say that if you wanted to," Goku laughed nervously. 

"As you can see, I just had to fire them. Their jobs were to guard me and my possessions...and given my position in life, I can't afford to employ failures. Perhaps you'd like to interview to replace them?" 

"Sure!" Goku said, "By the way, what's your name?" 

"Luthor. Lex Luthor." 

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

"Glowing, as always." Second heartbeat...had to get to the doctor, get that looked at. If there was a second child they'd have to really think about extra nutrition, and proper care, and... 

"Of course I am," Lois smiled, "Clark, you should just enjoy this. Don't look so serious!" 

"But you're beautiful. I can't help it." 

"Flatterer." Her phone buzzed, and she glanced down at it. "Oh, my, now that's something..." 

"What? What's something?" 

"Anonymous tip...there's a senator who's going to get a payoff down at the docks." She was up in a flash, and ready to get going a few minutes later. 

"Are you sure you should go alone?" 

"Clark, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing for the next nine months!" 

"Lois..." he took a deep breath, and took her by the hand. "It's just that..." 

"Oh, now don't make that face at me. You're fast enough to get to me if need be...why worry?" 

"I can't just stop worrying, Lois." He felt as if they'd had the conversation a hundred times. There was just a...a feeling he was getting. A nasty one, that if he didn't take care of this something would happen. "Call me crazy if you'd like, but...I feel like...if I don't go with you, at the very least..." 

"Alright." 

"Alright what?" 

"If you're so insistent, I won't go without you. Look at you, all worried like this! You're going to worry yourself sick! There is more to the world than me, you know." 

"You _are_ my world, Lois."


	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex tests Goku's strength and wonders what exactly he is.

### The Job

Goku didn't quite like the way that Lex's intentions felt, but he went along with it nonetheless. He'd been asked to follow Lex back to his building for the interview itself, and while on the way there, follow as if he were already working. As a sort of trial run, he'd said.

Despite his misgivings, he was excited. An interview was an interview, right? And it was a job he could do easily. Even if it didn't last long it'd be something...

And besides, he wanted to keep an eye on the guy.

He was lead into the offices, and when the guard at the security desk gawked at this brightly-dressed stranger, Lex rather sternly waved the concern aside. "He's with me."

As they walked down the hall, Lex began talking again.

"Son Goku, was it? I take it from the _gi_ you're some kind of martial artist?"

"Oh, yes. It's...a gift, you could say. I enjoy fighting."

"You don't seek out fighting in, say, bar brawls or anything uncivilized such as that?"

"Oh no, no. I train by myself, or with friends, if they're available." Sound professional. It's what Chi-Chi would want, he thought. "And if someone comes along trying to kill people, then I train by stopping them."

"You don't stop them on principle?"

"I can't watch everything," Goku replied, "That's Kami's job."

"That's a good way to look at things." Lex stopped in front of a door marked with a metal labelplate reading "SPCNTMNT & TESTING #5" and then turned to Goku. 

"Due to my station in life," he said, "I get a lot of threats, particularly from someone of...let us say, considerable strength. If you wouldn't mind entering this room, I'd like to do some strength testing on you."

"What will I be fighting?"

"Large robots, multiple human targets, that sort of thing."

Goku still didn't feel good about this. But he entered the room anyway. He saw that it was an open, clear, area made up mostly of metal. On the high side of the north wall there was a large window. Lex appeared behind it, confirming his thought that it was for observation.

And then, over the intercom, "I will first send in a group of thugs. Some will have guns with rubber bullets. Incapacitate them as you see fit."

The door Goku came in opened again. 

From above, Lex watched, with an increasingly furrowed brow. The thugs approached Goku, but hardly had time to swing a punch before they were down. Others raised their guns, and fired the rubber bullets--but Goku raised his hands and stopped all the bullets dead in the air.

"You move very quickly, Mr. Son," Lex spoke over the intercom. "There will be a change in the lighting, but I will repeat the exercise. Afterwards, I'll send in a few of those...robots." 

Lex hated having to dumb the terminology down like that, but there were other things to think about. He was already suspicious that Goku was Kryptonian. With that strength, what other answer could there be?

He ordered the next group of thugs to rush Goku all at once--and sure enough, as he suspected, Goku leapt into flight to take them out.

"One more time before the robots, Mr. Son. You are not feeling unwell?"

"Not at all. This isn't even breaking a sweat."

Of course it wasn't.

He flicked a switch, and the room below was bombarded with the light of a red sun. Expensive enough to maintain, but not out of his league.

More thugs. This time, he'd given a couple of them a set of kryptonite knuckles. 

Flight.

Down they went.

Huh.

So this strong orange-suited man wasn't Kryptonian. If he was, just the presence of that kryptonite ought to have brought him down.

What was he, then?

"Alright, Mr. Son. You can come out now."

The lights went back to normal, and Lex joined Goku out in the hall. "Now we can proceed with the actual interview."

Yes...this one just might be exactly what he needed. A distraction, however temporary.

Someone just smart enough to do what he was told, for just long enough.


End file.
